Un amor lleno de contraste
by Encalada
Summary: A veces el orgullo, puede acabar con un gran amor.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.

Audrey se levanto temprano esa mañana; apenas amanecía. Ya no podía seguir acostada; había pasado una mala noche y se sentía algo agobiada. Odiaba los cambios y más si estos eran tan bruscos. Nunca le gustaron. Ella era una mujer que planificaba todo, desde que decir hasta como actuar. Era una mujer meticulosa; nunca dejaba nada al azar y se sentía perdida cuando tenía dudas, aunque nunca lo demostrase.

Esa mañana Audrey no se sentía con la confianza suficiente. Tenía que ser fuerte; a su padre nunca le hubiera gustado verla dudar. Por el contrario, se lo hubiese reprochado.

Él la había educado de una manera muy severa. Desde que tenía uso de razón siempre vivía en Internados, y la única compañía con la que contó cuando llegaba a casa en las vacaciones fueron la de la servidumbre que, mas que cariño, parecía que le tenían lastima por ser una _"pobre niña rica abandonada_". Audrey nunca conoció el abrazo de un padre o el beso de una madre. Sabía escasas cosas sobre ellos; viajaban mucho por todo el mundo cerrando tratos millonarios de negocios. A su padre, en lugar de una niña, le hubiese gustado tener un varón; un heredero no sólo de su dinero, sino también de su apellido. Para Audrey era doloroso escuchar los comentarios de Él, más con el tiempo aprendió a disimular su tristeza y empezó a crear una coraza alrededor de ella para volverse más fuerte.

También se hizo el pleno propósito de demostrarle a su padre que ella era capaz de lograr cualquier cosa que se propusiera, y lo haría con o sin su ayuda.

Aprendió a vivir de una manera solitaria. Sabía que las personas sólo la utilizaban por ser hija de quien era. Sufrió muchas decepciones de gente que creyó que eran leales. Todavía recordaba con rabia el día que descubrió a su novio con su mejor amiga. Audrey pensaba que por fin había encontrado a alguien que la amaba, pero se equivoco. Al principio lloró por la traición, pero después fue creándose esa famosa coraza de hierro que ahora la identificaba.

Su vida hasta hace poco había sido _casi_ perfecta. Trabajaba en una de las empresas de su padre; se encargaba de la administración. Él no le permitía un puesto más alto, aunque se esforzaba mucho por conseguirlo. La gente la respetaba por ser hija del dueño, pero también le temían. Sin siquiera desearlo había heredado de su padre aquel carácter duro y reacio.

Las palabras "gracias" o "por favor" no cabían en su vocabulario.

Su padre le dijo una vez:

__ Ese es signo de debilidad, y nosotros no somos débiles Tú como mi hija debes de saberlo_

Caminaba dando vueltas por la casa que, a su parecer, era demasiado grande y además odiaba, pero tenia que estar ahí; así se lo había estipulado.

Ya se había preparado la que sería su primera taza de café de ese día. Su vida había dado una vuelta de 180 grados y ahora se sentía desesperada. De la noche a la mañana le habían dicho que ocuparía una de las gerencias.

Su padre había entrando abruptamente a su oficina y sólo se lo notificó:

_ Desde mañana te quiero en la junta directiva. Nos reuniremos a las 10:00 de la mañana, y allí se lo notificaremos a los demás. No me decepciones_, para luego irse, dejándola más que aturdida.

_"Dios mío_" se dijo. Eso era lo que mas deseaba; era un gran cambio Responsabilidades más grandes; tendría poder sobre la empresa. Lo que siempre quiso, por lo que siempre lucho. Sin embargo, lo que realmente le angustiaba era el hecho de que su padre, a quien apenas veía, se lo dijo personalmente. No por medio de un _memorándum_. No. Fue Él quien se lo dijo.

Quería causar una muy buena impresión. Quería que todo fuese perfecto. Por ello, estuvo casi toda la noche preparándose para esa junta. Había escrito en su _laptop_, varias ideas que tenía en mente para nuevos negocios y había elegido su mejor vestido.

Ya lo tenía todo planeado. Llegaría temprano a su oficina y ahí terminaría de preparar todo; no quería que los demás en la junta dudaran de su capacidad. Quería que la vieran como la mujer profesional que era, y que estaba lista para asumir su nuevo puesto.

Tardó poco más de una hora en arreglarse, se encontraba más tranquila. La confianza volvía a ella poco a poco y, tomando aire, agarró sus cosas para dirigirse a su oficina.

Decidió caminar; la oficina no se encontraba muy lejos. Aún tenía tiempo y, además, serviría para que se relajara un poco más.

_ Si, caminar será lo mejor_ se dijo

Tomo rumbo al pequeño parque público que a esa hora de la mañana no parecía tan concurrido, salvo por algunas personas que corrían ejercitándose. Compró otro café y se dispuso a empezar su día. Sin embargo, con lo que Audrey no contaba era que más cambios habría en su vida y que estos la dejarían marcada para siempre.

"""""""""""""""""""""·····················"""""""""""""""""""····················"""""""""""""""""""""·······················"""""""""""""""""""·····················"""""""""""""""""··················

- Quiero agradecer profundamente a ammiel, por ayudarme y por corregir la historia.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Percy dormía plácidamente, en ese momento nada lo mortificaba. Su vida por a si decirlo era _perfecta_, después de que Harry derrotara a Voldemort y la guerra concluyera, no solo él, sino toda su familia tardo mucho para recuperarse de la pérdida de los seres queridos, pero afortunadamente se contaban los unos con los otros.

Muchas veces se había reprochado el haber sido un gran imbécil, el dejar que su ambición lo separara de su familia, se preguntaba también, como es que duro tanto tiempo lejos de ellos, y también lo sorprendió el que lo hayan aceptado otra vez, sin reproches ni reclamos.

Los primeros días después de la muerte de su hermano Fred, fueron dolorosos para su madre. El le sirvió de apoyo, y se mantuvo junto a ella para sacarla de su tristeza. El , junto con sus hermanos mayores, reconstruyeron la Madriguera. Hacia mucho que no entraba en ella, desde esa fatídica navidad en donde salió casi corriendo gracias a los gemelos y Ginny, si, era hermoso estar otra vez en casa, su madre le había rogado que regresara y el no podía negarse, se lo debía por todo el dolor que le había causado.

Después de 3 años, a veces los recuerdos regresaban y no podía evitar ver a su madre con los ojos llorosos, quizás pensaba en Fred. Pero a pesar de todo, se podía respirar un poco de felicidad, todo el mundo mágico siguió con su vida, a si que la familia Weasley no se podían ser la excepción.

Su sueño era profundo y solo sus ronquidos inundaban la habitación, cuando sintió que un aleteo constante interrumpía su descanso, aun mas dormido que despierto pudo ver a la lechuza de su hermano menor "pig", que volaba de una manera muy entusiasta y orgullosa alrededor de su cabeza y ya no pudo evitar ignorarla, vio el reloj que tenia en la cabecera de su cama y se fijo que eran apenas las 6:30 de la mañana

_ Pero que diablos_ dijo molesto, todavía es muy temprano_

Y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se levanto para poder atrapar a "PIG" y leer la carta que le habían enviado.

"_No se te olvide en lo que quedamos ayer", empezaba la carta "se puntual, nos vemos a las 8, el lugar donde te vas a aparecer es seguro, pero por si las dudas ten cuidado, no queremos des memorizar muggles, y se discreto no quiero que nadie se entere de esto todavía"_

_Ron._

Percy termino de leer la carta, con una sonrisa en los labios recordó el favor que le había pedido su hermano menor el día anterior, claro que no se le había olvidado y sonrío más al recordarlo:

Un nervioso Ron había tocado a la puerta de su oficina:

_ Puedo pasar_ pregunto

_ Si claro, toma asiento, que sucede.

Ron se sentó y apoyando sus manos sobre el escritorio dijo:

_ Bueno pues veras…. Yo…. He estado pensado mucho últimamente…. Y pues creo que….. que pues…. Creo que.

_ Vamos Ron ¿Qué sucede?_ lo corto Percy algo preocupado

_ Si a eso voy, lo que pasa es que no es fácil, sabes. No es fácil para mí hablar de esto, es duro.

_ Hablar de que_

_ Pues de lo que esta pasando conmigo y con Hermione, …. Yo, he estado pensando mucho en nuestra relación y creo que, bueno, …..creo que necesito……, digo necesitamos un cambio.

Percy se sorprendió de lo que Ron le estaba planteando, nunca en toda su vida se hubiera imaginado, que su hermano le hablara de su noviazgo con Hermione, nunca lo hacia, nunca hablaban de sus cosas, y mucho menos Ron que era el mas callado de todos, sabia que su hermano era muy reservado, pero lo que mas le extraño fue que se lo estaba platicando a El y no a Harry, su mejor amigo. Por lo que se temió lo peor.

_ Piensas terminar con ella, Ron._ le dijo

_ Noo, claro que no, pero que tonterías dices.

_ Dijiste que querías un cambio, pensé que eso te referías_

_ No, no, te equivocas, lo que te quería decir es que_ y tomado aire continuo_ Me quiero comprometer con ella, quiero, quiero…. Pedirle que se case conmigo.

Percy se quedo atónico a lo que estaba escuchando, ¿como?, su hermanito le estaba diciendo que quería casarse con su novia. Pero si eran jóvenes todavía.

_ Y que piensa, que opinas_ pregunto nervioso Ron.

_ Wow, no te voy a negar que esa declaración me sorprendió, pero Ron estas seguro que eso quieres, es que apenas tienes 21 años y recién acabas de terminar tu curso de Auror, no quieres mejor esperar a estabilizarte un poco mas. No se, pensarlo un poco mejor, es que, son muy jóvenes…. y bueno tu sabes, no te arrepentirás después.

_ ¿Arrepentirme de que? _ pregunto Ron.

-Pues, de no haber vivido tu soltería un poco mas…. Y….. no se, de conocer mas gente, salir con otras chicas, como para estar seguro de que quieres compartir el resto de tu vida con Hermione.

_ ¿Conocer mas gente? Francamente Percy, no se como se te puede ocurrir decirme algo así, Tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que siento por Hermione, la conozco desde hace 10 años, y la amo desde hace mas de 5, créeme, lo ultimo que quiero es esperar y conocer mas gente, como Tú me aconsejas, no me interesa conocer a nadie mas, por que estoy seguro, que esto es lo que quiero, quiero estar con ella, quiero despertar todos lo días a su lado y ser su rostro lo primero que vea. Te es tan difícil entender eso_ término tajante un Ron con unas orejas más rojas de lo común.

Percy se sorprendió de la forma en que su hermano defendía su relación con Hermione, no tenía ninguna duda de lo que sentía por ella. El ver a su hermano de esa manera no tuvo mas remedio que aceptarlo, Ron ya lo tenía decidido. Así que decidió apoyarlo.

_ Bueno veo que ya lo tienes decido, entonces dime, si no querías te aconsejara, que es lo que necesitas de mi_ pregunto intrigado.

_ Lo que pasa, es que necesito que me ayudes en algo, no te lo pediría si no fuera necesario, pero, necesito que me aconsejes, quiero comprarle a Hermione el anillo que le voy a dar, quisieras acompañarme.

Percy no pudo evitar sorprenderse, Ron le estaba pidiendo a El y no a Harry que lo acompañara, a El y no a su hermanita Ginny, que como era lógico seria de una gran ayuda ya que era mujer y conocía a Hermione.

_ ¿Y porque yo?_ no pudo evitar preguntar

_ ¿No quieres hacerlo?

_ SI, claro que si, ….pero no pude evitar saber ¿Por qué Yo?, y no Harry o Ginny, acaso no saben lo que vas hacer?

_ No, no lo saben aun, Tú eres el primero en enterarte, y si quieres saber el porque, bueno, es que no tenia a nadie mas a quien recurrir.

Percy se extraño de lo que decía su hermano, _como que a nadie mas._

_ Para empezar, Tu mejor que nadie sabes del pésimo gusto de Harry, no sabe elegir accesorios de mujeres, no recuerdas acaso, esos horribles pendiente que le regalo a Ginny en Navidad, de verdad que Harry necesita ayuda, si no fuera porque Ginny esta locamente enamorada de Él ya los hubiera perdido "accidentalmente", no se como se atreve ponérselos_ Bromeo Ron.

Percy, no pudo evitar sonreír, claro que recordaba los dichosos pendientes, más que feos, eran extremadamente horribles, y admiraba el valor de su hermana al usarlos.

_ A Ginny no le quise decir, porque conociéndola, lo primero que haría seria salir corriendo para contarle a Hermione, esas dos no pueden evitar contarse todo, la verdad es que dan miedo cuando se juntan, George, se la pasaría haciéndome bromas todo el tiempo, Bill y Charlie están muy ocupados y no quiero hablar de esto con ellos, a si que pensé que tu querrías ayudarme. ¿Qué dices? Aceptas Percy.

Percy volvió a sonreír, y mirándolo fijamente dijo:

_ Claro que acepto, para mi seria un placer ayudarte.

Ron salió muy contento de la oficina de Percy, no si antes ponerse de acuerdo, le había indicado donde aparecerse. Al parecer Ron había elegido una joyería Muggle para sorprender a un mas a su novia.

Percy no pudo evitar sentir un poco de nostalgia. Desde que su relación con Penélope terminara años atrás, no había vuelto a salir seriamente con nadie. Se encerraba en su trabajo, no se permitía enamorarse. Eso era algo que ya tenia decidido desde hace tiempo, no quería volver a perder a alguien, no quería arruinarlo otra vez Por eso sentía un poco de envidia al ver a sus hermanos felices con las parejas que habían elegido.

Claro no podía culpar del todo a Penélope, ella soporto por mucho tiempo su soberbia, egoísmo y prepotencia. Esperando a que Él cambiara, pero por mucho que lo amara, un día no aguanto mas, agarro sus cosas y se fue, dejándolo solo. Quizás el ver que la perdía, fue lo que lo hizo reaccionar.

Después de la guerra quiso recuperarla, disculparse por lo idiota que había sido tanto con ella, como con su familia, pero ya era demasiado tarde, se había casado con otro. Lo había sacado definitivamente de su vida.

"PIG", lo saco de sus recuerdos, picoteándole la cabeza para que le diera de comer. Percy agarro unos cuantos dulces que tenia a mano y se los dio, para luego dirigirse al baño y prepararse para encontrarse con Ron, sin duda alguna ese seria un gran día , el día que cambiaria la vida de su hermano menor..

Pero lo que no sabía era que no solo la vida de Ron iba a cambiar, si no también la de Él. Porque el destino le tenia preparado algo inesperado, algo que cambiaria su existencia para siempre.


End file.
